


a prompt list for grizz and sam

by sourwolf97



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, basically me coping with the need for more content from these two, by helping other writers come up with ideas for content, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolf97/pseuds/sourwolf97
Summary: what it says on the tin.use whatever you want!





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this ones also on my tumblr, where there’s a couple of people interested in it :)
> 
> https://smushhed.tumblr.com/post/184967515145/i-have-a-really-detailed-idea-for-a-grizam-fic

ok so this is something i’ve really wanted to write but i just don’t have the time. basically it stems from the idea that we saw sam kind of express: he thinks it’s improbable or ridiculously hard to find someone who loves you who you love back equally. we see him express that to grizz when he says “i was just so excited to find you,” but it’s overshadowed by their fight and grizz doesn’t get a chance to reciprocate. 

i feel like we as an audience saw sam’s character so beautifully: the amazing friend he is to becca, the funny jokes he’s constantly making, his innocence with grizz. but the sad part that i saw was that because he’s not really someone who socialises with everyone (not his fault, only some people even use ASL in the society), which makes me feel like if he has any insecurities they’d probably be centered around only being known for his disability. 

so my basic idea was that when grizz gets back from the expedition, he decides to get back on “good terms” with the guard in order for people who actually know what they’re doing to have at least some control of the situation. 

he texts them about it and they reply confronting him about the thing he said about “never planning to see them again after college” and acting distant. to which he responds explaining that he’s gay and that’s why he was hiding some stuff (he doesn’t really want to come out but he needs to explain to turn the situation around). 

luke or someone puts two and two together after seeing him with sam one time and asks if they’re together, to which clark or someone writes “the deaf kid? what was that, some kind of pity thing?” it was obviously anything but, but grizz doesn’t want sam to become a target if he messed up this with the guard, so he just agrees that it was a pity thing and it was nothing. 

sam and him meet up, sam explains that he’s not the biological father and he lied to keep becca’s secret but he was so scared that he would lose grizz that he told her everything and she said he should tell grizz. 

they sleep together and when grizz goes for a shower or whatever afterward, his phone vibrates/lights up and thinking it’s sam’s (like they showed in ep8), sam just picks it up. he’s going to put it down when he realises it’s grizz’s, but he sees a message about grizz “putting up with the deaf kid” and opens it. 

he reads the thread and all his worst fears are confirmed, he’s super hurt. angst. he pulls away from grizz in tears till he tells him what’s wrong and grizz explains that it was a lie to protect him, and that he loves him.


	2. two

sam’s never slept with anyone before, and for a while there had believed he’d die a virgin. 

now he’s found grizz - and he wants him more than he ever thought he could want anyone. 

there’s just one issue: he’s so fucking scared of what he’ll sound like in bed, and whether he’ll even be aware that he’s making noise. 

what if grizz gets weirded out?

(aka more insecure sam + eventually reassuring grizz)


	3. three

alternate universe: no coup. 

grizz finally finds it in him to come out to the guard. it goes better than he could have ever expected - only problem? once he starts gushing about his feelings for sam, he can’t stop. 

it’s pretty cute, even if the boys are quick to playfully tease him.


	4. four

it takes seconds for grizz to figure out how to communicate his feelings for sam in words, but hours to learn the ASL to express them in his angel’s language. 

it’s pretty worth it to see that radiant smile when he gets it right though - even if sam would’ve understood it anyway. 

the rest of the day is spent with cuddling in grizz’ blankets and grizz softly telling sam about things he wonders about when he’s alone, his favourite quotes, what he wants to do together. 

it’s a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you’d like to read more!
> 
> my tumblr is smushhed


End file.
